A Puppet's Plight
by GunzerkingIdiot
Summary: My body was that of flesh and bone, now due to The Hunt I now remain in this vessel of wood and blood. Forever watching the dream, here with the Plain Doll. With time passing we remained, and will continue to remain, for as long as there are Hunters and Huntresses the Hunter's Dream shall never end. 1st fic, reviews welcomed!
1. Prologue

**Hello, I'm GunzerkingDunce, I'm new to writing, Fiction or fan-made. I've been playing Bloodborne from From Software studios and I've binged watched RWBY a youtube animated series by Monty Oum, (May he rest in peace) and I've noticed crossovers between the two. What with the weapons and all that. So here I am writing a crossover for the summer. My grammar will be dreadful and I apologize. Warning spoilers for Bloodborne. Now we begin.**

 _ **Prolouge**_

In the dark below the ground lies the remains of an old civilization. One which had advances like no other. They used the essence of the living to fuel their technological advances. That essence being blood. Blood had properties like no other medicinal prescription. It healed the most ghastly of wounds and cured the most volatile of ailments. But the blood came with a price, it transformed men and women into beasts and monsters. For you see the blood came from those of the cosmos, the blood proved to much for many driving them mad in search of more.

They had followed the steps of an even older civilization. The remains old and decayed forming a labyrinth of death and despair. This is where the kin of the cosmos were found. This is how the land known as Yharnam fell. With it's beasts plague the residents turned on each other, burning each other alive or dead. Even as far as to set homes on fire with families on the inside.

This is the setting our hero was thrown into. He was a foreigner, found injured and on the verge of death. The blood minister of the clinic transfused the tainted Yharnam blood in his own. He was caught in limbo, neiher a native Yharnamite nor a measly foreigner. The only choice given to him was to join the hunt.

The Hunt was not for the feint, the newly named "hunter" had barely made it out the clinic only to meet his end at the edge of a mad man's axe., but he did not die there, no, that is where his dream and nightmare began. In front of him was a old hunting lodge, on the stairs leading towards the entrance he found messengers. He was given weapons, the choice of a threaded cane, a hunter's axe, or a deadly contraption known as a saw cleaver, the last being what he chose. Now armed he traversed Central Yharnam, fighting hordes of men driven by bloodlust. He had eventually stumbled across a bridge, to be met by the howl of a humongous beast. It's howl pierced the sky as it lunged for him. With clumsy evasions and nervous shots from his pistol he defeated the beast. He stumbled for the lamp which would return him to the dream.

That is where he saw her, before she was nothing but a doll, sitting lifeless. Now she stands to greet him, he was amazed by the doll. She spoke of caring for him and granting him power for the blood that he gains. After he gained the strength and health to continue he bowed towards the doll and she promptly responded. With an almost love struck grin the man returned to his hunt.

The hunter traversed through Yharnam gaining skills, attire and weapons alike. Precariously fighting through each area, he questioned the purpose of the hunt while fighting through Old Yharnam. He fought through to the Grand Cathedral, only to find the beast plague had infected them as well. He slew the witches of Hemwick and conquered Cainhurst Castle. He fought his way out of the Hypogean Gaol, after being kidnapped. He traversed The Forbidden Woods in order to reach Byrgenwerth college, to find answers. From there it only led to more harrowing plights. The Blood Moon had awakened and with it , abominations. He was returned to the Unseen Village where the beasts were not mere monsters of fur and claw. Now they were cobbled together monstrosities, made of meat and bone. Many constantly revived from the dreaded bell maidens. He had to slay a seemingly walking cesspool of gore and bile in order to progress.

After all these his hunt was nearing it's end, but his nightmare was beginning. In the Nightmare of Mensis, the hunter faced enemies neither beast nor human. They were of mutations of the kin of the cosmos. Twisted beings that existed before man, now they use them to substain themselves. He learns this as he traversed the nightmare. He learned of the dream and the nightmare, all fabrications of these great ones. He climbed the massive structure of hollow bones and brick , he fought and killed the Host of the Nightmare and gained the cage of Mensis. Eventually he reached the true nightmare. A hollow dress, it's design much like that of the Doll's clothing, armed with blades. The battle was difficult, every second there was a slash or the dress would engulf itself in dark mist and summon clones to assist it . With one last finishing blow the nightmare was slain, and the wails of the infant, present since the Blood Moon, ceased. Ending in giggles from the music box the hunter had gained from a Yharnamite girl. In his hand was a third of a umbilical cord. When he touched it he gained the knowledge to that he could end the nightmare and dream.

He traveled to the Cathedral Ward to search for more answers, he was met with a trail of blood leading towards the sewers. He followed the trail to be met by Adriana the woman of pleasure, whom he had guided towards the cathedral for safety. In her arms was an abominable child, one hand held a knife poised to strike. Before the hunter could stop her, she stabbed the infant repeatedly. Repeating, "This cannot be, this is not my child, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE". Eventually the mental toll and death of the still connected newborn was to great and she died on the spot, from her corpse was another Third Umbilical Chord.

The hunter was awestruck, he envisioned the symbol that would return him to dream. He wanted to dream and forget the sight. When he appeared inside the dream, the hunter was greeted by his haven engulfed in flames. The Doll stood there in front of the flames without a single ounce of care or worry, quickly as humanly possible the hunter grabbed the Doll and held her. Shaking in fear and worry, the Doll comforted him like she always did.

"There there good hunter..." she spoke in her quiet whisper of a voice. "Kasper..." The hunter spoke then continued, "please Sweet Doll, comfort me by name." The Doll responded by holding him tight and saying, "There there, dear Kasper, I am here".

With renewed purpose the now named Kasper traveled back to Cathedral Ward. He searched the old workshop that was connected to the ward. Finding paths ascending and descending, he chose to ascend first, there he found the Upper Cathedral Ward. He saw more monstrous beings that could have been an infant at some point. He fought mad men and lycanthropes in the dark and found a key to the Orphanage. There he fought through hordes of blue alien creatures. The last to fall had dropped a key, he explored the Upper Cathedral Ward with vigor, searching every nook and cranny. Finally he found a door hidden by a trick of the eyes. In the room the hunter was taken aback, hanging were blank representations of humans. He saw a work table with wood carving tools and blood in vials. Varying shades of the essence scattered about. On a peace of parchment he saw a rendition, a rendition of the Plain Doll...this must have been where she was created he concluded.

A small feeling inside of him told him to take one of the vessels. He had no reason to do so, but something told him it is needed. He grabbed one with roughly the same size and body build as he has and returned to the Dream with a Bold Hunter's Mark. With the wooden creation over his shoulder he hefted it towards the one of the headstones. He went to visit the doll, to find her dozing off. With reluctance he shook her awake, asking her to embolden his sickly spirit. After the blood transfusion Kasper gave a bow and a thanks to the Doll. Without thinking he took her head and planted a kiss on her forehead. Realizing what he had done he quickly apologized and rushed towards the headstone to take him back towards the ward. He did not notice the Doll's pale face appear to darken grey around her cheeks.

Returning to the Old Church Workshop he began his precarious descent down the pillars. With a torch equipped in his left hand he fell and fell, ocassionally injecting blood to heal his legs. With one failed jump he prepared for his re awakening at the dream. His body made contact with wood instead of stone like he was expecting. He looked up, surprised at his survival, to face a large wood door. He pushed through the large doors as was greeted by an all to famililar sight. He saw the dream, or what had been it's origin. The layout all the same, he ran up the steps to look inside. It was almost barren, except for a few scarce items. He found a gold hair ornament, thinking to himself the Doll would look perfect with it, and looked up from the ornament to have his breath taken away. In front of him sat the Doll, the exact clothes and hair. The same copper orbs he looked into every awakening. He approached the Doll seeing no reaction towards it. He brushed it's hair and questioned the Doll's placement here in reality. He stood after placing another kiss on the real Doll's forehead and stood. He saw on the Memory Altar another Third Umbilical Cord. He grabbed it and envisioned the mark to return. Again not noticing the gray hue the doll had.

With all three, he still had know idea what to do with them. With all three together, he started to hear a calling. To consume them for his use. Giving into the temptation he crushed all three in his hands and his mind felt awakened. He rush over to the Doll to greet her, after a bow he began to speak to her. He spoke of what he found and her origin. He also gifted her the hair ornament. Her reaction filled him with a sense of accomplishment. To give the Doll a emotional sentiment, to see her shed a single tear of joy, made him feel at ease. To give thanks to Kasper she did a peculiar thing, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Out of shock, Kasper started to stutter a response, ending in incoherent ramblings. His rambles were stopped by the Doll's laughter. He stopped his mumbles and began to laugh with her. After both calmed they stood in a comfortable silence. The Doll was the first to speak ,"Dear Kasper, I thank you for the feelings you have shown me today, I have never felt anything like them before." Kasper was quick to embrace her after her praise. "Sweet Doll, I shall show what it means to truly be alive, I shall return to you after I speak with Gherman. I promise to return to you, I swear by it".

Kasper descending the small ramp leading to the gate. At his feet he noticed the messengers pull at his pants, he patted there heads in affection and entered the gates. The area was a stark contrast to all the atrocities he'd seen, save the Sweet Doll. On the hilltop he spotted his mentor. Gherman sat in his wheelchair, breathly shallowly like he always does. Once Kasper approached Gherman began to speak. "Good hunter, you've done well, the night is near it's end. Now I will show you mercy. You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun. You will be freed from this terrible hunter's dream." Kasper's mind was torn forget the dream, forget the horrors, forget the monsters...Forget the Doll. No he made her a promise, he cannot go back on his word. Kasper declined the offer and to his shock Gherman began to shake his head. "Oh dear oh dear, What was it? The hunt? The Blood? Or the horrible dream. It alwas comes down to the hunter's helper after all to clean these messes. Tonight Gherman joins the hunt". During the monologue Kasper had not paid mind to his teacher standing up, both legs intact and the large scythe on his back. "No no Gherman, I do not wish this, I only wanted to remain here for the Sweet Doll, not for this damnable hunt nor the wretched blood." Kasper tried to defend. Gherman laughed bitterly at that, "She's is nothing but wood and blood, you are a fool for falling for such a being, much like I was to create such a thing."

"No, Gherman, I cannot allow you to force me to awaken, this dream is true. What you may see as a nightmare, I see as a dream. This haven has become my home, I will not leave it", Kasper said with conviction, the saw cleaver in his grasp screeching as he activated the mechanism to open the blade.

"Foolish hunter, you must accept your death, be freed, for you must!". Gherman shouted as he lunged towards Kasper with near impossible speed. Kasper had no more than a second to react, he ducked a swipe aimed for his head and retaliated with a slash. The saw cleaver's teeth digging into Gherman's body with the swift strikes Kasper delivered. Kasper was given no more than two attacks before he dodged another slice from the scythe. Kasper backpedaled attempting to read his old mentor's next attack. Gherman held his trick weapon in a stance, which held the blade along his spine, with no more than a second wasted Gherman striked. There Kasper saw his oppurtunity, loading his blunderbuss with bone ash, he fired. Gherman was stunned from the blast of quick silver, it's effectiveness nearly tripled by the bone ash, he stooped low to try and recover from the blast. Kasper used this opportunity to act, he thrusted his fist into Gherman's stomach and retched his hand out. Gherman's blood re vitalizing him and damaging his opponent.

"Damnable hunter, you use what I tought you against me, this night is only one of many, accept your fate you damn fool." Gherman growled out as the wound in his stomach healed over. "Never, this place whether dream or nightmare is where I will reside with or without your consent." Kasper said back.

"So be it hunter," Gherman said as he looked towards the moon, "you damnable thing, you've kept me here now grant me power to end this delusional fool!" The moon seemed to respond to his request and Gherman was enveloped in a blinding arcane light. The flash blinded Kasper, with pure instinct he quickly backstepped, but he was still cut by Gherman's blade. The sharpened stone sliced through his flesh with little to no effort. With practiced action, Kasper quickly injected blood into his leg to heal the gash in his arm.

"Gherman, please I beg of you, stop his madness."Kasper pleaded.

"Hehehee, you poor deluded fool, this madness knows no end. It is carried in the blood of man, a backbone towards its makeup. It is apart of us, the beings above us only awaken that madness. Now awaken and feed the Moon's being, HAHAHA", Gherman laughed in a maddened glee, the rush of power dulling his mind. Without so much as a blink Gherman was on him again, hoping to cleave his head from his shoulders. With hitched breath Kasper pulled the trigger on his blunderbuss, with luck his shot stunned Gherman just long enough to quickly dodge to the left. With a fumbled grip Kasper held a yellowed bone and focused his mind on the arcane inside of it. The bone granted him enhanced speed, ironically the bone was that of Gherman's old apprentice. Kasper's speed was only just to that of Gherman's, as they flashed across the field exchanging blows. Blood sprayed across the white flowers that populated the field. The owners of said blood sparing no mind, for both of them had more blood to inject and spill. Kasper's mind was on edge, watching every move his ex-mentor made, reacting accordingly. When Gherman attacked he dodged and responded with another slash. Gherman's near inhuman leaps left this task near impossible. Gherman's attacks varied between his scythe swipes and slashs from his untransformed blade. His old mentor's firearms were not to be trifled with either, his blunderbuss' spread was twice the spread of his, and his pistol left him dazed from the powerful blow.

Gherman leapt into the air while Kasper kneeled, stunned by quicksilver bullet shot by Gherman, with a swipe the ground seemed to buckle and the sheer force of the swing left a trail in the flower beds. Kasper was running out of ammunition, his quicksilver bullet supply spent up on failed riposte attempts. He felt how light the pouch that held his blood vials was becoming. Guessing he only had a few left, 5 at the most. He needed to end this quickly as possible or he would have to say goodbye to his dream. In between his frantic dodges he cut his leg with a small blade. The blood collecting in rivulets and eventually hardening into rotund projectiles. With desperate hands he loaded his blunderbuss with the five blood bullets and looked for the opportune moment to pull the trigger.

Gherman had untransformed his weapon moments before and seemingly teleported towards Kasper. Time slowed as the shortened blade came towards him, there he saw his moment. Kasper pulled the trigger on the blunderbuss and Gherman kneeled stunned by the bullets that were as volatile as mercury. Without hesitation Kasper striked forgoing his own hand for that of the blade of his saw cleaver. The serrated blade tore through Gherman's abdomen and ripped whatever life he had left.

"The Night and the Dream were long,hehe, now I am free from this accursed place. Good Hunter," Gherman choked out as he slowly faded,"Do not give in to it, for it will trap you in a limbo in which there is no living, do no be consumed...", Gherman slowly faded to blue mist, the power haze that blinded him seem to leave his mind. Gherman's weapon laid on the ground it's owner deceased, Kasper picked up the wicked blade and felt the weight that it held. He could some how feel all the lives of hunters of the past that were taken by this blade. The Burial Blade, the name suddenly came to him, the lives of long dead hunters that were slain by this blade.

Kasper stood there tired from his battle and mind befuddled by Gherman's last words. What had he meant by not letting "It" consume him what was "It". His mind started to buzz and his sight was drawn towards the ever present moon. Kasper's mind seemed to roar with pain, a thunderous roar resounded in his skull. Floating towards him was a true nightmare, the body was thin and seemed to resemble that of a rib cage, behind were tentacles of black and red. To many to truly count and it's face, or lack there of, was nothing but craters in a large rocky mass. The monster descended towards Gherman's old wheelchair, somehow unscathed in the battle, and held it as if it was it's child. It screeched in what sounded like sorrow and with sudden rage threw the chair against the tree, crushing the last remnant of Gherman The First Hunter. It's large head swiveled towards Kasper, as he stood stunned by malevolence the creature seemed to secrete. Within moments the creature had him in it's grasp of tentacles and arms and Kasper tried to struggle. The creature seemed to try and lull him with it's mind, wiggling it's control into his brain. _Stay._ It seemed to whisper in his mind. _Be safe here within this dream._ Kasper felt tired and wanted so desperately to rest, to sleep forever in this dream.

 _ **Dear Kasper,what is this I'm feeling, tell me is it joy? Dear Hunter...**_

With a jolt Kasper's mind awoke, remembering what waited for him and his promise. He struggled and the creature responded with more anger and fervor, _NO STAY, YOU SHALL STAY!_ Kasper could not move and his mind was fighting the influence, with a sudden jolt he remembered the umbilical cords and how they granted him insight. Focusing his mind he somehow repelled the being, escaping it's death hold on him.

The creature crouched stunned from the sudden force, when it recovered it howled with rage and lunged towards Kasper. Kasper, armed with the Burial Blade, barely ducked it's wild strikes. With the extended reach of the scythe, Kasper managed to cut the monster's back, leaving trails of silver blood. The creature quickly turned and swipe at him again, the blow knocking him against one of the unbroken pyres. Kasper recovered as quickly as he could and injected blood into his leg. Hearing no clinking in his satchel he could only guess that was his last. He had one chance and no more his last battle, to end his nightmare.

With adrenaline in his poison blood, Kasper rushed the creature and began feverishly slashing it's mangled body. The creature screeched in pain and swiped at Kasper in blind rage. Kasper quickly dodged to his right towards the creature, to both dodge the attack and retaliate himself. The blade made quick work of the beast's extra appendages and eventually the creature was incapacitated by the injuries . It laid stunned from pain, which gave Kasper ample time to attack, he quickly rammed his hand into the creature and ripped, bringing blood and even apart of it's maw with it. This enraged the creature, it's next attack seemed a desperate attempt. The creature swiped at Kasper while swinging it's remaining tentacles and Kasper was forced to dodge back, giving the creature enough room to start grasping it's injured face. With a blinding red light emitting from the creature, Kasper felt his energy drain and his body begin to die. Kasper was confused by this, but wasted no time attacking the creature, which stood drained from it's attack. With each consecutive strike Kasper felt more and more revitalized. Rallying his health back from the blood of the creature. With the scythe held in the stance his late mentor seemed to favor, he swiped the blade towards the creature. The blade embedded itself with little effort and the creature's dying screech was heard. The body began to fade, loosening it's grip on his weapon. Kasper had done it he had won, his nightmare was slain. The dream should be all that remains, his vision blackened and his mind drifted. When he wakes he will be with his sweet doll, from now on.

 **Beasts all over the shop**

 **A hunter must hunt**

 **You must be the new hunter**

 **Are you a hunter, can you help me find my mum**

 **Dear hunter**

 **Mister Hunter**

 **Good Hunter**

 **HUNTER**

 **HUNTER**

 **HUNTER!**

Voices, voices everywhere, all he could hear cold, cold was all he felt. Warmth need warmth, PLEASE.

Kasper felt nothing, yet everything. He felt the dream world and reality, all existing on one plane. He felt cold, warm, pain, and pleasure all at once. He need warmth most of all.

 _ **Are you cold dear hunter?**_

Doll! Kasper felt himself be picked up, by a pair of arms, enveloping him in warmth.

The Doll had her arms secured around the slug creature, somehow knowing this was her dear hunter, her Kasper. "Oh dear Kasper, it is all right, I am here like i've always been", she consoled the creature.

She had stayed by his side since his first awakening and she would stay with him now. Her hunter had changed, not his current form,no. He had changed along his hunt, he began speaking to her as if she were real and alive. He spoke of his adventures and seeked comfort from his brutal deaths. She gave him a ear to listen, she gave him a anchor to keep a float. She gave him warmth when the world was cold towards him. With Kasper in her arms, she vowed to continue being his warmth.

 _'Sweet Doll...',_ Kasper thought, his form without a means to communicate. He began to nestle in the dolls embrace, when he suddenly remembered. THE EMPTY VESSEL! Squirming in the Doll's grip he managed to slip out her arms. The Doll gasped in suprise at Kasper's sudden struggle and began to panic as he squirmed on the ground. He wiggle towards the fountain, where he had left the vessel. He manage to crawl towards the wooden creation. Now on top of the hard wood surface, he began worming his appendages into the solid wood. He extended them and thinned them to the size of veins, nestling each into the body. He felt the feet, hands and arms become his. He felt his body seemingly shrink, to a size of a heart. He moved appendages into the head and tried to reconstruct his facial features. The power he had in this form seemingly allowed him to mold reality. He gave the wood machination his short jet black hair. He formed eyes to match his old dark hazel eyes. He had spectacles, but he broke them sometime during his hunt and nightmare. He chose not to be blind in this body. Nestling his shrunken body into the chest he closed the wood around it to protect it. He blinked his new eyes and moved his new limbs. His arms and legs segmented and body solid as wood. It felt odd in the body, he still felt blood through his "veins" though he suspected it was no longer that of a humans.

Meanwhile, the Doll saw all this take place. The creature that was Kasper crawled towards the wooden puppet and seem to envelope it in it's "strings". Taking control of the empty vessel and making it into the image of her dear hunter. She stood there befuddled by the events, subconsiously tilting her head. Her thoughts were broken by the movement of the puppet and it's laughter. It laughed with the laugh of her hunter and spoke with his voice.

"Sweet Doll, It...It is me Kasper, your hunter." The puppet spoke, and with that voice and tone she saw now that the puppet was her hunter. She picked up the hem of her dress and rushed at Kasper and wrapped her arms around him. Both settled into the embrace, contempt with each others presence. Then Kasper began to notice one small detail, his clothes weren't on the puppets body... with that thought he leapt out of the embrace and began to frantically look for his hunter garb. The Doll was startled when the embrace was broken. She looked at her hunter as he began to frantically look around. She tilted her head as he ran around until he found his garb discarded along with the Burial Blade. All the while Kasper's face was beginning to show a gray hue. As Kasper quickly slipped on his garb, he began to hear a familiar sound. The Doll's giggles, which were quite infectious, as he began to laugh along with the Doll, he walked towards her to embrace her again now clothed.

There arms wrapped around each other again and their moment returned. The hunting lodge's fire had extinguished and the messengers appeared around them. They stayed in the dream, making it their home. They remain in the dream as time passed, decades to centuries, to eons. They remained, as Yharnam was torn down, replaced by civilization after civilization. Each having no need for hunters, therefore no need for the hunter's dream. But one civilization did have need for hunters, for they had a threat as deadly as the beast scourge. This civilization built over the land that was Yharnam, that civilization was the beginnings of a land known as Remnant.


	2. Ch 1

_**Hello everyone! I'm actually quite surprised at the number of people who like this! I honestly thought is was mediocre, with all the fics I've read, mine seemed pale in comparison. Well with all the support I'll gladly continue! So here we go with Ch 1 of Puppet's Plight.**_

 **CH 1**

Remnant, a land of technological advances brought upon by the human mind and it's essence, it's machinations were sights to behold. Machines able to take flight and devices used to connect to one another. All this brought upon by the magical substance known as "Dust". The people of Remnant have known Dust came from a time long before, supposedly from the Gods. They used this substance to build a land that's constantly evolving and showed no sign of stopping.

Though these advances did not come without cost, when man was created so was a scourge come to be known as Grimm. Grimm were best described as beasts, created from man's darkness and negative emotion. They feed on who ever is in their clawed grasp, whether man, woman, or child. The people have known Grimm to have been created in tandem with themselves and for ages fought against the ranks of these beasts.

Those who fought against the Grimm became known as Hunters and Huntresses, they learn the art of weaponry and with their own forged armaments they protect the innocent from the Grimm. As time passed Hunters aged and were forced to pass the battle onto their prosperity. Teaching them the way of hunting Grimm, eventually the skills taught by mentor to apprentice evolved into teacher to students. Humanity built schools to teach the generations to protect those who cannot protect themselves.

Many schools were built and named, one most known being Beacon. Aptly titled for it is the beacon for the future against the Grimm. Here Hunters and Huntresses are taught about their enemy before being thrown into combat. They are taught the Grimm's anatomy and behavior , as well as teamwork as one cannot fight Grimm alone easily. The teams were formed via chance, as the initiation was an event in which Hunter and Huntresses to be were thrown into the forest. Left to fight with both their crafted weapon and a natural ability only some have. They fought with their semblance, a natural ability that granted those who had it inhumane abilities. Speed, Strength, even the control over polarity, these powers are what allowed a true chance against the Grimm.

The teams that did emerge and showed true potential were Teams RWBY and JNPR, each with their own leaders. Ruby Rose leading RWBY and Jaune Arc leading team JNPR. Both are excellent leaders, guiding their teams towards a successful future of hunting. In fact the two were out and about right about now. Their plan was to visit a shop recommended to them by a stranger, which supposedly owned a lot of possible upgrades. The strangers exact instructions were "Just walk in and tell em Kevin sent ya".

"Eh Ruby, you sure that guys info was sound." Jaune said with worry, recalling how they had just stumbled across the man, whom was just sitting in an alley shadily. He scratched his short, messy hair blonde in worry. His vibrant blue eyes blinking and darting in suspicion.

"Oh relax Jaune I'm sure it's fine, now come on! I want to see those new weapons!" Ruby exclaimed, eager to see new armaments and possible upgrades to her beloved weapon, Crescent Rose. She looked down at the 'Business card' if one could call it that. She could still see the title of a cheap hotel located somewhere in Vale. With a shrug she read the sub par penmanship on the back, "'Kevin's Armory', never heard of this place before. Oh well a weapon shop is a weapon shop, step on it Jaune!," Ruby said to the paranoid blonde, using her semblance to quicken up her pace.

"Ah Ruby! Can you please not use your semblance? I can barely keep up as is." Jaune sputtered as he needed to break into a sprint in order to catch up. While Jaune's endurance wasn't terrible, he could still barely keep up with the hyperactive red head. He could barely make out her figure with the speed she was going. After a few minutes of chasing her, he finally found her, she had stopped in front of a alley and he gave the place a quick look. Piled up garbage, check, old boxes, check, incredibly dark corners where one could get mugged, checkaroo. "Um Ruby we REALLY shouldn't go down here, I got a really bad feeling, I mean come on that's just screaming shady." Jaune tried to persuade the huntress, but only received a pout. He sighed, "At least are weapons are still with us." Jaune relented, the airship's new rules were no weapons allowed,"You held onto Crescent Rose for dear life!"

"Don't remind me Jaune," She mumbled, still miffed about her weapon almost being confiscated, "but come on the sign's right there," she said pointing towards a crudely written sign, written with black marker. One could barely make out the words "Kevin's Armory". They walked in the door and were greeted by a large display case of attachments and behind were various weapons, to the left a doorway. The room itself was quite large oddly enough as well as bare only concrete support beams were seen, but no one seemed to be in sight. Jaune and Ruby looked around, they both shrugged and Jaune started browsing. Ruby, wanting some information decided to shout,"Hello! Anyone here?" She yelled into the store, after a moment of no response, she added "Kevin sent us!"

There was a startled yelp and the sound of objects hitting the ground. Ruby could hear a string of curse words in a very familiar voice. Out of the back stumbled a man with a black hoodie on with the hood up and obscuring his face. He looked like he had just been woken up. He rubbed the sleep out his eyes and blinked, he looked around and spotted Ruby. He shook the sleep out of his head and greeted her, "Oh it's you guys! You guys couldn't resist the chance to get some quality weapons huh?, well you've come to the right place!" The man said, revealing himself to be Kevin.

Jaune gave him a skeptical look,"Ok then Kevin, what weapons do you have?" His gut still told him something was off, he just couldn't shake the feeling.

"Well bud we've got quite a large selection, take a look here, all of em collected from other various locations, take a looky at this one" Kevin said pulling quite large broadsword out from under the counter. "Take a look at this one, I'm gonna go in the back and show ya'll the new shipment that just came in, be back in a bit." Kevin said as he slipped into the back.

The pair looked at he sword on the counter, it was quite large, roughly the the length of an average claymore, but the blade was much thicker,about as thick as a brick. They inspected the mechanisms and found the blade could turn into a double barreled shotgun, the blade could fold from the hilt and load in shells. "Wow Jaune look at this, it's a bit crude, obviously not as cool as my Crescent Rose, but cool none the less!". Ruby said gawking at the blade.

"I don't know Ruby, this is way to suspicious, I mean this place is underground and out of sight it's way to shifty." Jaune told Ruby, his eyes looked at the blade and a small detail caught he caught the initials J.P crudely etched into the blade. Those two letters sturred something in his brain, he remembered earlier during the week there was news alert on everyone's scrolls about a group of hunters. The teams were chatting at breakfast when the message popped up, and the message displayed news about a team being found mutilated in the forest. 4 names were listed, Samhain, Rei, Trish, and J.P. His eyes shot open at the realization.

"Ruby! Look this weapon has the name of one of the killed hunters that were reported, there's only one way these weapons ended up here, they were looted off of dead hunters and huntresses!" Jaune exclaimed and then clamped his mouth shut, his eyes darting around for the shop owner.

Ruby opened her mouth to ask how he came to that assumption, but was interrupted by the return of Kevin's voice and two more voices that sounded similar to his. Out of the side door emerged Kevin, who's hand were up, trying to guide two similarly dressed men. Between the two new arrivals was a large coffin, it's lid intricately designed. "Easy, easy you knuckle heads watch the merch." Kevin shouted at the two. The two seemed to struggle with the container and barely managed to get it through the door before dropping in in front of the counter.

Once the "Shipment" was settled onto the ground Kevin opened the lid, instead of a corpse like the pair expected, they were greeted by a copious amount of weaponry and supplies. "Welp here's the new shipment, there are some pretty old looking weapons in here, among some other stuff." Kevin said pointing towards the open coffin.

Ruby was quick to practically dive into the coffin, she rummaged around, squealing at all the weapons. There were bullets and potions, as vials of... Ruby paused, she inspected one of the vials closely, it was needle tipped glass jar with an old worn. Inside was a red opaque liquid, she stood up from the strange weapon locker, she held the vial in front of her face and shook it, she tried to figure out what was in it, digging into her memory for an answer. She then recalled having to help out in the infirmary once, she was asked to organize supplies and tools. Organizing everything wasn't so bad, but then she found a cooler, inside said cooler were blood packs. Ruby looked at the vial and realized what was contained inside the glass. With a yelp she quickly set back in the chest and backed away. "W-why is there blood in this thing?!" Ruby demanded. Jaune was surprised as well slowly backing away and moved his hand towards the hilt of Crocea Mors.

Kevin held his hands up in defense, "I said there were other things didn't I, but ya can't let something like that stop ya. I mean look at the weapons in here!" Kevin said pulling out a intricate looking blade, the blade seem to weave into itself and with a tug the blade split into two deadly looking daggers. "Or how about this," Kevin continued stashing the blades back into the chest and pulled out a spear, it seemed normal, then Kevin tugged and twisted the base and it seemed to shift into a rifle.

Ruby was amazed by the weapons, but was still wary due to the other contents of the chest. She threw a glance at Jaune and saw a small scowl, those were rare, he only had those when he was planning. Usually he's a goof, but when a battle is involved he seemed to be the one with a plan.

"So Kevin, where exactly did you get these weapons?" Jaune asked Kevin, whom in turn raised a brow, "Like I said earlier we trade them". Kevin reiterated. "Ok then what shop, Ruby knows almost every weapons shop in Vale, obviously besides yours." Jaune asked eyes squinting at the hooded shop owner.

That question seem to stump Kevin for a minute, "Um, uh, the RT weapons store..." Kevin said after a minute. Within a second Jaune had drawn his sword and moved in front of Ruby, "I'm calling you out there, even I know that's not a real shop!" Kevin lackeys moved to intercept, but Kevin lifted up his arm to stop them "Hehe, looks like ya caught me kid."

"Where did you really get those weapons?" Jaune demanded. Kevin chuckled at that, "Weapons aren't cheap you know, it's so much easier and profitable to loot them off the idiots who don't how to use em." Kevin through a smirk at both hunter and huntress. "It seems i'm gonna have some new merchandise soon, quick question what weapons do ya'll have? I gotta make up a price tag."

Both of them opted not to respond to that, and instead pulled their weapons out. Jaune equipped both Crocea Mors and his shield, both going to their respective hand, while Ruby pulled out and unfolded Crescent Rose. With a flourish, albeit a practiced one, Jaune had his blade poised over the right corner of his shield, allowing him the options of defense and offense. Ruby cocked back the slide of the combination scythe and high caliber rifle.

"ooo, let's see a classic relic and a high tech scythe, ah these'll fetch a high price," Kevin taunted with a smirk, he motioned his hand and his lackeys pulled out simple looking pistols and pulled out his own. The weapons were simple in design, albeit a bit thicker than a standard firearm. The hunters in training new better than to underestimate a weapon, given the differing kinds they've seen.

Both parties were ready to fight, muscles tensed up ready to react to any attack, fingers itched to pull the trigger, minds were being cleared to calculate their next attack. They stared each other down ready to leap into the fray of a fight. Kevin snapped his fingers and his lackeys raised their guns and fire at the duo. Using her semblance Ruby grabbed Jaune and moved them out of the way of the volley of bullets. Moving them both behind a pillar, Ruby returned fire, taking shots at the three. But they quickly dove behind any cover near them. Jaune counted them as they took cover, with a glance at Ruby, he held up 2 fingers and pointed towards the counter then put up his index finger and pointed at a column across from their own cover.

Jaune was quick to think up a plan, with his left hand he gestured for Ruby to keep the two at the counter pinned down. Ruby opened her mouth to ask what he was planning, but he put a finger up to shush her. His eyes told her to trust him, with a nod Ruby leaned around the pillar and began firing at the counter, the glass showcase cracking due to its bullet resistant properties. Using the opportunity Jaune began to move from cover to cover, trying to flank the one behind the pillar. He looked towards Ruby and saw she was reloading her weapon. The goons behind cover used the moment to return fire of their own.

Bullets began peppering the concrete column Ruby was behind, with a grunt of slight irritation Ruby finished loading her rifle, continuing her actions from before and continued giving covering fire for Jaune. Seeing the chance Jaune sprinted for the one behind the pillar. He put his back to the opposite side of the pillar and bashed his shield with his weapon, the lackey peaked out from his cover and received a bash to the skill, courtesy of Jaune. The hooded goon was stunned by the blow but recovered, angered he grabbed the barrel of his firearm. The hunters wariness was proven just, when the man seemed to fold his gun, the barrel lined up with the grip of his pistol and split down along the bottom of the barrel. Out emerged a short blade, barely half the size of Jaune's own. The goon grinned as he flicked a switch on the grip and sparks started to dance on the small blade. Jaune knew he had to be wary, his weapons were metal after all and highly conductive. The goon rushed Jaune,whom sidestepped the attack, Jaune swung his sword at the lackey, but the goon was quick to pivot and had blocked his strike with his electrified blade, the two locking blades. The sparks began to dance down Jaune's blade and he quickly disengaged himself from the stand still. The goon went to attack again and his blade clanged against Jaune's shield, Jaune could already feel his arm numb at the electricity conducting through the metal. With a shove Jaune pushed the blade off, this left the goon stunned enough for Jaune to attack, he slashed upwards at the goon. But the lackey wasn't cut nor did he bleed, instead he collapsed into dust.

Jaune stood slightly stunned and confused, his opponent seemed to be an illusion, but he looked down and saw the weapon he was attacked with and it remained. He tried to process what had happened when his thinking was interrupted by Kevin's taunting voice, "Oi blonde, better come out, we got your little huntress here and ya better surrender or we can decide if she gets slashed across the throat or a bullet through her skull."

Jaune gulped and peeked around the pillar, he saw a lackey holding Ruby's arms behind her back and Kevin holding his gun at her head. Jaune couldn't think a plan out of this situation, with a defeated sigh, he walked out from behind the pillar with his weapons held high.

Kevin had smirk on his face as he snapped his fingers. Before Jaune could blink the pile of ash behind him reformed with the dropped weapon, in gun form, pointed at his head.

"Haha looks like i've won, so let me ask ya'll this, what are your weapons called?" Kevin said, waving his unarmed hand in the air. "I do need a name for the price tag after all." Kevin goaded.

All the taunting remarks had irritated Ruby the entire time, displaying a characteristic of her sister, she began struggling and shouting. Yelling profanity that would make her sister proud.

"Woah ho ho, this one is feisty, you and your weapon could get me a pretty penny." Kevin said putting the gun under Ruby's chin lifting her up as if to inspect her. "Ah well, your weapon'll be easier to sell." Kevin said cocking back the hammer of his pistol. Ruby closed her eyes preparing her life to end. Jaune could do nothing but stare, as he was about to see one of his best friends die. As the hammer clicked and Kevin moved his finger to pull the trigger, he was stopped.

"Excuse me, if you're not terribly busy, may I ask for some assistance." A voice from the stairs asked. The entire room turned their head at the voice, standing in the doorway was a incredibly tall woman, perhaps an entire head above the average man or woman. She spoke with a soft melodic voice and her face matched. The woman had pale silver hair framing a round face with startling copper eyes. All of these were overlooked however by the murderous man whom was armed.

"Who the hell are you lady?!" Kevin demanded

The woman's response was a head tilt, "Me, I am but a being looking for lost property of my companion. You see the item I'm looking for, this may seem slightly odd, is a coffin. Inside are some essential items for my dear companion." The woman explained.

"I ain't got nothing like that here lady, so would you kindly get the hell outta my shop!" Kevin shouted impatient eager to finish up business with his two meal tickets.

"Oh my, that is quite odd, I remember asking some kindly gentlemen in an alley about the whereabouts of such an item. They were quite rude as you are now, but once my little ones appeared and played with them, they seemed quite eager to tell me of this shop here." The strange woman said, her index finger planted on her bottom lip in thought.

Jaune and Ruby were throwing glances at each other, having a almost telepathic conversation.

' _what is going on?!' Jaune "said"_

' _I have absolutely no idea, let's just see where this goes.' Ruby "replied"_

"Lady I don't give a crap, get the hell out of my store now, or I'll make you" Kevin threatened moving the aim of his gun towards the woman. HIs patience was waring thin with this peculiar woman.

"Oh dear, well then you seem awfully angry? Is that the right word? I do not know I've rarely seen that emotion I haven't got the smallest clue about it." The woman asked herself, ignoring the weapon pointed towards her. "Would you like to play with my little ones? They always give me a sense of serenity and comfort." The woman asked "Here little ones say hello to the gentleman," the woman said with a smile. Out of the ground emerged little gremlin like creatures. Their spindly and bony limbs emerging from an ethereal portal. One could mistake the scene from a horror movie, the skeletal creatures seemingly emerging from the ground up, moaning and groaning.

The beings faces varied in characteristics, some having open to closed mouths, to some having a top hat or a pot atop their head.

"W-What the hell!?" Kevin exclaimed, the sight scaring him immensely. He pointed towards his clones and screamed, "Get her you damn morons, now!" The two clones looked at each other and shrugged, the one holding Ruby released her, and the one holding Jaune at gunpoint lowering his firearm. They both transformed their weapon into its bladed form and rushed the woman. As they sprinted towards her, the woman said, "Oh my you're quite eager to play aren't you." She said with a smile.

Before the clones knew it, they had tripped and fallen, they tried to push themselves off the ground but to no avail. Their bodies being held down by the skeletal creatures, their limbs being held by the creatures. More of them began to climb atop them and began touching their face. Some found the weapons the clones were wielding and began to play with them. Two pairs of creatures began to fiddle with the blades. Yanking them out of each others grasp, much like children would. A pair atop one of the clones chests, began a tug of war with one of the weapons. The barrel was pointed at the clone's head, and one of the creatures hands found the trigger. With a bang the clone turned to a pile of ash. The creatures responding by playing with the remains of the clones. The other clone shared a similar fate, though the creatures opted to instead play a game of toss around with the gun in its blade form. One failed to catch the blade the clone was run through.

Kevin saw copies of himself be brutally ended with his own weapons, whilst the woman saw her little ones play like they always do so.

Kevin steeled his nerves and screamed,"You, you bitch! That's it I'm ending this right now!" He transformed his gun into its short sword form. He rushed the woman, intending of slashing right through her. Instead his blade made contact with a metal cane, the woman had somehow equipped it in the time it took to cross the room to get to her. "Oh my, it seems you don't like my little ones nor do you want to play with them, oh how that saddens me?" She pondered again, in deep thought while she was blocking a weapon. "Ah yes sadness, I was correct, it does sadden me, my little ones are the sweetest, oh well." She said, still holding the cane up and blocking Kevin's blade.

With a triumphant smirk Kevin pulled the trigger on his sword and watched the sparks dance across her cane. The volts connecting with her hand. However the woman seemed unfazed by the courses of electricity. Kevin was taken aback, the sword had enough voltage to power a car, "How the hell are you still standing?" Kevin demanded as he backed away, his sword dropping at his side.

"Oh, do you mean that tingling feeling? I do say it felt quite ticklish, not as much so as when my companion does it, but it was nice tingle." The woman said. She then giggled, "Oh my dear companion he was always the one to help me feel these things, Oh! that reminds me, do you have my companion's property?"

Kevin surrendered, "Yes! Yes! Behind the counter!" He shouted cowering on the ground from the woman. "Oh wonderful! My companion would be joyous about the return of his items, Thank you kindly sir!" The woman thanked. She turned towards the counter to retrieve the coffin, Kevin seeing his chance, picked up his weapon and fired towards the woman. The bullet passed over her head however, as she had bent down to inspect the coffin. Angered Kevin stood up to sneak up behind her. Meanwhile the woman was inspecting the coffin, as she was looking she began to tap her cane, out of habit. With a click the cane extended and segemented into many conjoined parts. Out of suprise the woman threw the weapon in the air, The cane now turned whip curling and sailing in the air. The whip wrapped itself around Kevin and the residual bolt zapping him into unconciousenss.

The woman turned and saw the incapacitated shop owner. She gasped and began to frantically look around. She spotted Jaune and Ruby, both had been watching the entire spectacle slack jawed. "Excuse me kind hunters, can you help this man?" The woman asked.

Jaune and Ruby threw glances at each other, but relented and went to help the woman. Though Ruby kicked Kevin in the ribs and Jaune used the whip to tie him up, wary of the bladed sections.

Meanwhile in Ozpin's office, which was at the top of Beacon Academy. The interior looked like that of a clock. Inside Ozpin sat with his mug of coffee talking to a man in a wheel chair. The chair looking weathered and worn. The person seated was heavily garbed, a thick leather coat,with a crisp red vest over a white longsleeve underneath. The coat itself brown in color. The man had a large scarf obscuring the lower half of his face. A old hat perched on his head, one could faintly see strands of jet black underneath. His trousers black with two leather strips connected to his hips.

"So it seems like the Grimm aren't the only scourge running amok right now is it?" The man in the wheelchair asked. His voice being that of a young mans.

"I'm afraid so, the reports have been too coincedental. Now will you accept my offer, my students need to learn how to fight those with the beast plague and the eldritch monsters. Aswell as improve their semblance." Ozpin said.

The man in the wheelchair harrumphed, "Fine, gather up your students and I shall introduce myself." The man began wheeling himself towards the exit.

"If I can ask, where is your arm and leg?" Ozpin questioned as the stranger began to leave.

"Haha, I've seem to misplaces them with my other belongings, don't worry my companion went in search of them. I tried to convince her otherwise but her mind was set on exploring the city." The man said wistfully, " Ah but that is why I love her, her curiosity always peeks."

"Haha I bet old friend, I shall inform the students, see you soon my friend" Ozpin said with a smile, sitting himself at his desk to relay the message.

"I shall see you soon Ozpin, and so will this generation," The man said wheeling himself towards the door again, "From now on, Kasper Marion attay shall teach the hunt!"

 **So that's a wrap, I'm sorry for the massive delay, I have huge bouts of laziness , coupled with my time in Martial Arts! Ugh anyway, I'm sorry for the delay, I only have time late at night to write, but I do try to write. I'll try to write more, I promise. BTW Thank you for all the favorites and followings I'm insanely humbled. Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So here we are with Chapter 2, I'm still suprised at the praise, I'm extremely grateful though. Anyway I'm sorry for my strange upload schedule, Like I've said before I only have real time to write extremely late at night. So I could have started this chapter on a Monday and had finished it friday night. I'm sorry, but good news! I've finally got around to finish RWBY season 2 (Abit late I know) Anyway that and helping my friends on Bloodborne (one of whom just recently got it) has given me inspiration! So enough blabber, Chapter 2 needs to be rolled out.**

 **Chapter 2**

The streets of Remnant were usually extremely occupied. Whether its citizens doing their day to day business or hunters using downtime to relax and momentarily forget their fight with the Grimm. Though this day, the streets were almost barren, well one street in particular. The street that both Jaune and Ruby used to find a weapons shop, was completely blocked off. Either side of the street were blocked off by foot soldiers, armed with battle rifles and equipped with armor. These soldier were under the command of General Ironwood, whom is from one of the 4 kingdoms of Remnant.

HIs organized military had been deployed due to the recent Grimm incident. HIs forces acting as the new police of sorts. They did all that the original police force did, albeit with a little too much force. Anyhow, currently they were escorting a hooded man into one of the ospreys to imprison him for his crimes. His crimes being grave robbing and attempted murder, his would be victims were watching him get pulled away.

Both team leaders were standing off to the side of the soldiers. They were both relieved that such a person was behind bars. They began to converse after such a close call, one of many both have had. "That was a bit crazy, huh?" Jaune started

"Little understated there Jaune, I mean come on," Ruby said slightly exasperated, "we came to this shop, found out the owner is a thief and murderer, had a shoot out with three versions of him and were saved by a weird lady who popped outta nowhere!"

"Well when you sum it up like that," Jaune sighed," Anyways, how bout we question our heroine of the day here." Jaune motioned towards the strange woman, who had drifted off to sleep. Jaune and Ruby sweat dropped at the woman who had just been in a life or death situation, taking a nap on top of the coffin. Her form still sitting but her head slightly dipped down and soft breathing being heard.

Jaune and Ruby approached the dozing woman. Somehow sensing their presence she quickly woke up and stood tall. Tall being literal, for the woman was a full head taller than Jaune. Both had to look up as the woman began to speak of them. "Oh, i'm sorry dear Kasper I must have drifted off," The woman had not fully woken up, mistaking them for someone else, once she fully regained her senses she quickly apologized. "Oh I apologize, I've only been used to being woken up by someone else."

"Oh, it's no problem, you did kinda save our lives haha." Jaune said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, what Jaune said, thank you for saving us." Ruby beamed.

"Oh! Why thank you good hunters for your praise, but really I only had a small part, my little ones are the ones to thank." As the woman said that 4 of the creatures from before began to emerge from the ground. There were 4 in total, all adorned in random articles of clothing. One had a simple top hat on with a bright red scarf. One had on what seemed to be a plague doctor mask with a cone shaped hat atop its head. Another had it's head almost completely covered, save the space between it's tricorn hat and high collar. The last was the most strange, although the creatures themselves were strange, atop the cranium of the last creature was what seemed to be a large conical helmet and around its shoulders a tiny shawl.

"Oh my here are some of them now!" The woman said excitingly, " They are always so shy, but they've seemed to take a liking to you both!"

The one in the top hat and scarf had climbed out of the portal and began to climb onto Ruby. Her first reaction was slight disgust, with such a spindly creature climbing onto her. But once the creature reached her torso it began to try and wrap its arms around her neck. The creatures face was right in front of her own, it's features almost ghastly and resembling that of a withered corpse.

The vicinity of the creature made Ruby nervous, she gave the creature a nervous smile. The creature responded back with a moan and tried to copy the gesture, but its face was molded into its permanent wail. The creature seemed saddened, by its inability to smile.

Ruby saw the creature's head stoop low and she quickly tried to cheer it up. "Oh cheer up little guy, come on, you know your top hat is really cool!" The creature seemed to perk up at her happy tone. It's unlatched its arms from her around her neck and began to crawl onto her back. It climbed atop her head and pulled her red hood up, hiding underneath it. Ruby began to giggle at the little creature finding it's mannerisms and actions cute.

The woman hummed at this, "My, it seems Tim has taken a liking to you, he was always the friendliest of these four."

Ruby giggled as the creature kept peeking in and out of her view from inside her hood. "He certainly is friendly!"

"Uh a little help here!"

Both turned to see the other three and Jaune, and Jaune seemed to be their playground. The one with the plague doctor's mask was hanging onto Jaune's shoulder, it's head slightly peeking out. The one with the high collar and tricorn hat was curled up on top of Jaune's head. Lastly the one with the cone helmet was swinging around on his extended arm.

Both Ruby and the woman began to laugh at the sight, " Alright you four, I do believe it is time for us to take our leave, come Tim, Jaeger, Crow, and Kegel, we are needed elsewhere." The woman said to the four, all creatures stopped they're playing and quickly climbed off of the two hunters. As they neared the ground a ethereal portal opened up and they traversed them.

"As much as it saddens me? Saddens? No, I should only feel like such a thing is for a permanent departure. We will meet again little hunters, don't worry, after all seeing new friends always gives me joy." The woman said beaming with a smile.

"Aww, you really have to go already." Ruby pouted, the woman, still beaming, patted Ruby on her head. " Don't fret little hunter, I'm promise I shall see you again." Ruby pouted for a few more seconds due to the 'little' comment, but quickly brightened up again.

"Well okay then lady, er, ma'm , uh can we at least know your name?" Jaune asked

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, I am the Doll, I am one who guides and strengthens hunters. Though that task is shared between me and my companion."

"Ok then…. Doll thanks for the save again" Jaune repeated.

"It was no trouble really, my little ones are always ones to help hunters, I shall see you next time Ruby and Jaune." With that the woman began to walk away. All the soldiers didn't seem to bat an eye at the woman in her victorian garb. The two hunters watched her walk away, when a message tone was heard.

Ruby checked her scroll and saw an alert for an assembly called on by Professor Ozpin. "Uh oh, Jaune we better hurry, we've got an assembly in 20 minutes!" Ruby grabbed Jaune's hoodie and used her semblance to start running.

"What about the coffin…? Nevermind." Jaune said as he saw the coffin being pulled down by the creatures from a moment ago. Neither Jaune or Ruby thought about how the Doll knew both their names and the soldiers seemed to ignore the creatures and doll.

With the whole fiasco involving the Doll, the two team leaders quickly caught a ride on the airship transport that would take them to Beacon. Once the airship docked at the school both hunters quickly ran out of the ship towards the assembly hall. Both dashed across the large courtyard and saw the majority of the student body was conveying towards the hall. With the practice of always arriving late, both leaders melded into the group and tried to find their respective teams. Both leaders ended up with each other again once they saw their teams standing next to each other.

The three other colors of team RWBY, Ruby's own being red, were her sister Yang Xiao Long. Her bright blonde hair obviously conveying her color. Though she was easy going and usually as hyperactive as her younger sister, she had a small fuse, her temper was quick to anger and with it brought pain to the one who angered her, usually by her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Cecila Her semblance of fire matched completely to her personality.

The other two colors, were Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. Weiss Schnee translating into 'white snow' matched her to the color white. Her exterior and personality usually showed the cold demeanor from which the life of a Schnee came from, though time with her team have seem to be melting that away showing the rebel inside. Her semblance coupled perfectly with her person, her ability to summon ice glyphs. Her weapon, Myrtenaster, was a rapier customized with a revolver's chamber, allowing her to load in different elements of dust. All of which were crafted by her family owned company, though the business now was not praised.

Blake Belladonna was the opposite color and personality. She was a quiet reserved girl, who at first spoke very little. With teammates such as hers, she could not keep to herself anymore. She began to open up to her teammates and showed them a secret she had been harboring. She was a faunus, a combination of animal and human. Her animal being a cat, using her bow to hide her ears. For you see Faunus were discriminated against, being due to the species inequality. With such discriminations against Faunus, a terrorist group arose the White Fang. Her past had secrets she had never been willing to share, though she did with her team. Both Ruby and Yang were quick to accept her still. Weiss had trouble.

The reason being that, Weiss' history with the terrorist group gave her a biased perspective on them. Hearing of their misdeeds made Weiss wary of Blake, though the same could be said for Blake, because many of the problems the Faunus face were because of the Schnee Dust Company. This caused friction between the two but eventually in the end they were both teammates and friends, so they put aside their misgivings a reformed their friendship.

Now back to the matter at hand, as Ruby approached her team, her sister greeted her," Hey Rubes! How your trip go with Jaune?" Yang questioned her.

"Well have I got a story for you sis" Ruby replied, she retold the story of how Jaune and her found a weapon peddler and thief. How they were nearly killed and how they were saved by this awesome lady who could summon monsters. All done with flashy arm movements and hyperbole.

Her team had a hard time believing their hyperactive and imaginative leader. All had a raised eyebrow at the huntress, and she pouted at their looks. "Well it's all true, Jaune can confirm it!" She said as she vanished in a flurry of petals and reappeared with the knight. "Jaune, come on tell them what I said was true."

Jaune nervously chuckled, " Well if she told you guys the story about what happened today, then it's the truth." Jaune said scratching the back of his head.

"I still find it hard to believe, I mean sure semblances vary, but none are strong enough to form creatures that can think for themselves." Weiss said.

"Well it sounds awesome still, summoning things would make fighting a breeze." Yang said with a smile.

"That is true, but from what Ruby said, the creatures seem to act like children. " Blake chided in, " perhaps in numbers that could play with the Grimm to death."

The team was brought out of their small chat by another voice. "You know Ruby we do need our leader, you can't just kidnap him." The voice belonged to Pyrrha Nikos, one of the members of Jaune's team, JNPR. Her color being red matched her fierce personality, well more so her battle prowess, she is well renowned as a famed fighter. While she is not fighting she is the exact opposite, she usually is calm and collected, though the off chance some can fluster her. Her weapon being Milo, a sword/javelin/rifle hybrid and her shield Akouo, sharpened to an edge to be used as a projectile. Her semblance allowing her to retrieve it again with magnetic force.

"Yeah why did you guys try to steal our leader, he's ours! You guys got Ruby" Nora Valkyrie, the bubbly and also hyperactive viking on Jaune's team exclaimed. Her color pink matching her personality, even in battle she's hyperactive and fights whilst giggling and smiling, her war hammer, Magnhild, smashing the Grimm apart, as well as blowing them to smithereens.

"I'm pretty sure they weren't stealing him Nora." A quiet voice said, the voice was Lie Ren's, a reserved and quiet teen. The opposite of his childhood friend, the duo were quite the match. While Nora keeps his life active, he's there to calm her when she needs to be. His reservedness carries into battle, he has an astute control over his aura, using as he suits it in battle. His weapons being dual blades/sub-machine guns called Stormflower.

"Well I needed him to say I'm telling the truth." Ruby said defensively, with mock offense she turned up her nose.

"You really could have just asked, you've been pulling me around with your semblance all day, I think I still have rose petals in my hood." Jaune joked, Everyone shared a laugh at the leaders antics when their attention was called to the stage.

Atop the stage was the school's headmaster, Professor Ozpin. To his left stood Glynda Goodwitch, her stern personality used to keep the students (And Ozpin) in check. To his right stood both Professor Port and Professor Oobleck. Port was known for his boring classes, which were mostly tales of his battles with Grimm. Oobleck was another matter, a extremely active professor (usually fueled by caffeine or a substitute) he help teach the students about the history of their land. If one could keep up with his ramblings.

The crowd began to hush as Ozpin cleared his throat into the microphone, those who didn't quiet down were met with a glare from Glynda, effectively silencing them from fear. Ozpin always spoke with respect for his students, though this time it might not be seen as such.

"Students!," Ozpin began, "While I am glad you have gathered here today, I'm afraid it is an important matter. This matter involves your education, it has come to my attention with the recent incident of Grimm attack that you have all improved rapidly," Ozpin said, referring to the incident. "Although that is a wonderful marker for you all here, it cannot be unchecked. While you all have your weapons and your semblances, you still have much to learn, some of you still have yet to realize your full potential for both."

Murmurs began to break out in the crowd, all were quickly silenced by the snap of Glynda's riding crop. Ozpin began to speak again " Whilst both Professor Oobleck and Port have taught you all well in their respective fields, most are still lacking in prowess. Now due to this, we will be having a new teacher here at Beacon."

More murmurs broke out into the crowd, small questions and accusations were being made in the crowd. All the talking was quieted down as quickly as it came, this time not by Glynda. The large doors in the back of the room were opened, and in the frame stood a woman. Her attire was strange to say the least. It seemed to consist of victorian era clothing. A long black skirt paired with a dark brown blouse, covered by a large woven shawl. The woman's hair was hidden by her hat and her face held a questioning and lost look.

"Oh my, is this the right meeting area? My apologies but it appears I am lost." The woman said.

Both Jaune and Ruby remembered her, for they had just spoken to her not an hour ago. They both threw questioning glances at each other then threw their eyes back to the Doll."

"Yes Miss Doll, you have the right place." Ozpin was the one to greet her, " Would you kindly Miss Doll bring in our new teacher."

"If I can convince him Mister Ozpin, please a moment," She said as she quickly left the doorway, once she returned she had someone else with her. In an old battered wheelchair sat a man in a simple white button up with a red vest covering his torso, one sleeve hanging with no arm to fill it.. The reason her was in a wheelchair seen due to his lack of a leg, one pant leg was obviously vacant.. No one could see his face, all of his features obscured by a black hood. With his attire the man seemed to be a foreigner.

His head was downcast as he was wheeled up to the stage, once in front of the crowd he lifted his head to look at the students. "These are your hunters Ozpin, mere children, I expected more." The man insulted. All the present students bristled at the remark. " It seems I've pushed a button, well I only speak the truth, I mean, one of your students doesn't even seem to be at least past the age of fifteen." As he said this he looked towards Ruby," A little reaper leading a team, that thought itself is quite amusing."

Ruby looked at the ground at the insult, though her team were quick to defend her.

"Hey you can't talk about my sister like that!" Yang exclaimed her semblance slightly blazing behind her.

"Oh I can't, hmm what are you to do about this? The man questioned.

"Not just her, us as well." Blake spoke up, as herself and Weiss went to stand next to Ruby and Yang.

"Oh you come to defend your leader, despite her lack knowledge?" The man questioned again.

"Though her methods are unorthodox, she's still our leader, she's helped us countless times." Weiss defended.

Ruby seemed to perk up at the praise and raised her head back up. She stared defiantly at the man. The man looked into her eyes and saw the courage one needs to lead. He saw the team ready to stand by her and defend her, because they know she would do the same. WIth this sight the man began to laugh, his guffaws slowly growing in volume. "My My, it seems my assumptions were wrong."

"Dear hunter, is it not rude to speak without introduction, least of all insult someone?" The Doll questioned

"Ah yes, it quite is, erm Sweet Doll would you kindly hand me my things?" The man kindly asked the woman to his right.

"But of course dear hunter." The Doll said as she handed him a wrapped bundle of cloth.

He quickly unfurled the cloth to find two wooden limbs, one arm and one leg. With what seemed like practiced ease, he somehow connected the two 'false' limbs quickly. Once both were connected he stood and pulled back his hood, revealing short jet black hair. "My deepest apologies, it was my intention to test some of you in one of the key parts of a hunt, teamwork, I also apologize for no introduction. The man snapped and his clothes were somehow swapped out with a long black trench coat, underneath was a checker vest and gray button up. His pants and dress shoes swapped for a thicker set. With a flick of a wrist, the man pulled a long curved blade. The blade was scratched and worn, but still held a gleam only a apt weapon held. With a quick movement he snapped the blade into a wooden machination on his back, it unfolded into a devastating scythe, it's size slightly larger than the man. He held it to his right, twirling it around as if it were a toy.

"As for my introduction, I am Kasper Marion Attay, and I shall be teaching you the ways of your semblances and weapons to use in your hunts. Of course along with my companion, who will be acting as my helper. Sweet Doll please give a hello." The now identified Kasper.

The Doll gave a slight bow," Hello hunters, I am the Plain Doll, I shall be assisting you in your endeavors." As she rose back up Kasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Classes shall begin tomorrow, I shall find a way to make up for my insults, but until then we bid you farewell." Both of them bowed again as they seemed to fade.

The crowd looked flabbergasted at the sight, Glynda sighed, "Why does he always need to be the one with such flashy exits." She said exasperated.

"You know how he likes to play Glynda." Ozpin said to her, at his feet a little creature appeared at his feet, it held a note out to him and he picked the parchment up. His eyes scanned the paper and he couldn't help but chuckle, he looked at his students, "Well it seems Mister Attay forgot to inform you all where his class shall be, his first class shall be in the sparring arena. It begins at 1 in the afternoon, so please do not be late. You are all dismissed." Ozpin said to the crowd, which began to disperse.

Both team RWBY and JNPR grouped up and began to chat, Ruby pulled aside her team and began to speak, "Thanks guys for defending me." She thanked.

Yang laughed, "Heh no problem sis, we are gonna see that guy at the sparring arena, we could break his legs if he does it again."

"Hey! That's my threat!" Nora complained. "You can only use it if I can join in on the leg breaking." Nora said with her nose turned up. The group began to laugh at the viking's peppiness about something so violent. Ruby laughed along, thankful for her friends, she was anticipating tomorrow, she hasn't really fought another scythe wielder.

Elsewhere, there is a forest infested with Grimm, it was dubbed Forever Fall, for it is an endless descent into despair. The Grimm swarm the area in droves and packs, drowning the forest in malice. Despite it's dangers, the forest is used as a hunter's initiation of sorts for aspiring hunters and huntresses. Our teams were first thrown into this forest to test their worth, and both emerged victorious.

Barely a few know about what lies deep within the forest. Little do most know, that the initiations were not the first time hunters had stepped foot inside of this forest for the purpose of a hunt. For you see before the Grimm, were the beasts and their plague. They had claimed the forests first, infesting it with their ranks. All attracted by the smell of blood, powerful blood. With beasts brought hunters trying to scorch the scourge. Hunters traveled all along the dreadful forests, almost all meeting their end. Most were killed by beasts or had become beasts themselves, but others met a far more gruesome fate. Guardians of the woods had strong ties to the kin of the great ones, they beared a lesser form of kin, resembling that of a King Taijitu. They infested hunters, and at the first sign of danger, bursted forth from their skulls, using their bodies as a ways to control the poor hunters. These were not the first, the strongest of these despicable creatures had infested vessels from the Pthumerian time. The black cloaked beings somehow synergizing with the kin inside them. Using them to protect the forest and its secrets. One of which was the Byrgenwerth College, a place of learning established to learn about the great ones and the remains of the Pthumarian race. Underneath the wooden building was an entrance to the ancient civilization.

With time past the school had long since decayed, but the hatch still remains. Buried under the crumbling structure. The area had remained in a stasis, the mazes seemingly dormant. The hatch remained closed, untouched by time. That is until the area around the hatch started to glow. With a flash an explosion from underneath the hatch launched the trapdoor off of its hinges. Emerging from the crater, was what seemed to be a beast. Its shape resembled that of a dog, though larger than any beowulf, but its it eyes were flames. It opened its maw and howled, torrents of flames spilling out, setting the wooden structure ablaze. It burst through a wooden wall and howled again, the flames shooting higher.

The spectacle did not go unnoticed by the Grimm. A pack of Beowolves were attracted to the light, all saw the large creature and all wanted to challenge it. The group of beowolves were the first to attack, all lunging at the beast, using their numbers to their advantage. Before one could bite the beast torrents of flame emerged from the beast and scorched them. They all were stunned by the flames, giving the flaming beast more than enough time to sink its jaws into one of them. It sank its canines into one of the Grimm and ripped its top half off. It swallowed its food, disliking the hollow taste, but they would have to sate his hunger for now. With fervor, the flaming beast tore into the pack of Beowolves, devouring most nearly whole. One did cower away and tried to slowly back peddle.

It connected with an obstacle and turned to growl at its blockage, but lost it once it saw who was behind it. It saw a fairly skinny individual, the being's eyes covered by a fairly large gray hat. The form had on what seemed to be the remains of a charred skeleton, the attire all covered by ashen white feathers. The being lifted its head and all were seen were glowing red eyes in a skeleton's smile. The figure held a blade, and with a motion over the blade with his other hand, the blade erupted into flames. The Grimm had barely a second to cower before it was cleaved and scorched by the being.

After the massacre of the pack of Grimm. The only standing were the ashen being and the flaming beast. These were both know as the Keeper and Watchdog of the old lords, they stood vigilantly for the beings above them. The Watchdog bounded over to its master, its master being the Keeper. Bony fingers petted the charred fur. WIth a voice akin to that of ash, it grated out the command, "Hunt for him, my pet, our masters have much need for him." The Keeper chuckled, for he knew they would find him. With a howl the Watchdog bounded into the forest, leaving a blazing trail. Tracking the smell of its prey, the smell of a Great one's blood.

 **Okay that's a wrap for chapter 2, I'd like to thank you all for the support. Honestly I never thought I'd get so many follows and favorites, I thank you all for sticking around for this. Now I've tried to stay close to characters and lore as I can get and I'm sorry if I screw that up. Anyways I'm sorry for the two weeks, I've been binging anime instead of writing so I apologize. Thank you everyone for the support!**

 **Just gonna throw this in here, the birthday passed a couple of days ago woohoo!**


End file.
